


Pet Sixer

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Weirdmageddon, Billford is manipulative and awful and I love it, M/M, Pet Ford AU, Warnings Will Be Added as Needed, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Ford wakes up with his leg chained and a collar around his neck.Things only go downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs my evil little hands together* Welcome to my new Billford hell. I've sort of slipped in because I reread my Journal 3 and rewatched the Weirdmageddons, so here's my AU where Bill had a little more fun with Ford. Enjoy!

Stanford woke up.

It took a moment for his head to clear, but when it did, he curled his hands into fists.

"Let me go, you insane, three-sided-" An attempt to step forward only tugged on his leg, and his momentum almost sent him toppling forward.

Something was around his neck. It was somewhat heavy, but not unpleasantly so- the interior was soft, like worn leather. His hands were still free, allowing him to explore it. The exterior was metal, with a dangling tag with something engraved on it.

S I X E R.

Equilateral son of a bitch had him collared like an animal.

Ford started rummaging around in his pockets, but only managed to tug apart a pen in attempt to make something to pick the lock before two things happened.

One, he realized there wasn't a lock- Bill must have manifested it right around his neck.

Two, Bill himself appeared.

He didn't just teleport in, no- a black bow tie manifested in front of the portrait of himself above the fireplace, then a hand swept around in a circle, revealing him in all of his glory.

"Welcome to the start of a new world, Fordsy."

"Bill." Ford swallowed down bile and a rather long list of rude names.

Surprisingly, Bill hadn't made himself huge like before. He wasn't the cat-sized being he'd been in the mindscape thirty years ago, but he was only about four feet tall.

"So, like what I've done with the place? I'd say it's an improvement. So much more exciting!" Bill snapped his fingers, and Ford's leg chain extended, body floating up to a window that appeared from rearranging bricks.

Gravity Falls was in chaos.

Or, rather, what was left of Gravity Falls was in chaos. The streets were neigh deserted but for the occasional mad dash from one building to another, and graffiti reigned, covering everything with sickening neon pleas for help or promises to do anything to be spared.

"I'm going to rip your eye out of its socket." Ford growled, but Bill tsked, shaking a finger.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Sixer. What happened to the old Fordsy who did whatever I said?"

"He spent thirty years dodging your goons and space jail." Ford started squirming, but Bill's telekinetic grip was iron.

"Always dwelling on the past. Can't a guy get a break?" Bill twirled a finger and Ford spun in place before the chain suddenly stopped, yanking him to the ground. He landed on his face, biting his tongue to hold back a screech as pain and blood blossomed from his nose and cheeks.

"Tho, where are we?" Ford held his nose, trying to stem the bleeding. Gather information, assess the situation, formulate an escape plan. This was no different from any of the other dimensions back in the portal. Even if this was the worst possible ending he'd been avoiding in all those dimensions...

"The tip of the Fearamid!" A purple drink appeared in Bill's hand, and Ford nearly dropped a matching one as it slipped through his fingers. "Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here a while." Bill took a sip.

Ford intended to stay standing, but the ankle chain tugged him back, and he fell into a cushion with a raised ring around it.

No, wait, it wasn't a cushion, it was-

"Is this a dog bed?"

"Got it in one! Courtesy of an actual dog!" Ford's gaze shifted down to see pleading eyes, and he could feel slight breathing. "Don't worry, I took off those uncomfortable limbs." Any attempt to wriggle forward was futile- the chain had mostly receded into the floor, leaving him no room to move around.

"Ugh. What do you want?"

Bill set a hand just below his eye. "Aw, can't I just have a chat with an old friend?"

Ford's fingers grazed over the tag on his collar, and Bill rolled his eye.

"You're no fun anymore, you know that?" He floated forward, and pinched Ford's cheek. "Well, I figured that since you were the one that made this all possible, I should reward you somehow."

"And this is how? Not killing me?"

"If I'd wanted to, I would have." Bill said flippantly. "But you don't get it yet. I control everything now, and that means I can do whatever I want. That includes to you fleshbags." A finger snap, and Ford's ears were being melted, send through a meat grinder, set on fire-

He could hear _everything_. Both hands flew up to find where his ears should have been was just smooth flesh, while buried in his messy hair were a pair of fluffy, pointier ones.

"Humans find cats, cute, right? Personally I don't see the appeal." Bill reached forward to stroke Ford's hair.

"Why are you doing this?" Ford tried to snarl, but his voice wavered slightly.

"The tough guy thing doesn't suit you, IQ." The cat ears disappeared. "You're smart. Aren't you?"

The words had a taunting lilt to them, and Ford narrowed his eyes before scanning the surroundings.

The room looked like a typical apartment, albeit one with an eccentric decorator. There was a piano, a few couches, and a bar in the corner. He was collared and had a chain keeping him anchored. He was sitting on a dog bed, and there were a few small bowls with Bill's nicknames written on the side.

Bill had said he'd 'reward' him.

It hit like a punch to the gut.

"You want to keep me as a pet."

Bill clapped his hands together.

"Give the man a prize!"

"You're insane. I'll never roll over for you."

"You never seemed to have a problem doing it before, Fordsy, but we'll see how you feel soon enough." Bill ruffled Ford's hair, before poking his nose, causing blood to start dribbling down again. "I've got a party ten billion years in the making to get to, but I'll be back soon, don't you worry!"

He was gone in a flash, and Ford was left to try and stem the bleeding and with a sick feeling that this couldn't possibly end well.


	2. Only Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for tumblr prompts for Pet Ford and Bill's last two sentences was the one I was given. I really do want to do more with this au but don't have too many ideas so suggestions and comments will pretty much guarantee more content!

 

Ford had gotten used to a lot over his thirty years jumping through dimensions. There were places where time reset at random, places where everyone was babies, and places where he was the strangest thing anything had ever seen.  
But this topped it all.

Bill had ‘kindly’ left a window for Ford to see out of. It was inches from the end of his chain, and contained no glass, so the stench of rotting flesh and burning cloth wafted through the smoky air. He saw as the number of people running began to thin as more and more were caught and turned to stone, and as more of his old town burned or was turned to nightmares.

More than once, though, an Eye-Bat tried to fly in but was fried by some unseen magic barrier. Bill wasn’t taking chances that he could escape.

And he _had_ tried. Bill had left him his handgun and knife, but trying to shoot his way out had nearly blown his leg off, and the glowing chains melted his knife.

So he’d waited. Wandered within the fifteen foot circle he was allowed, searched under and around the wriggling furniture, even tasted the liquid in one of his bowls. (It was clear but tasted of blood and turned maroon when he spat it out.)

Bill left him alone for ages. Ford only started counting after he’d explored the entire suite, but even that was multiple hours.

He wasn’t sure which was worse, being stuck in a cage on J-Zeta-6 and being gawked at for six months, or stuck in Bill’s fancy apartment with limited movement.

A single glance at the poster of ‘King Bill’ that winked at him answered that.

He sighed, cross-legged on the floor. “At least he doesn’t have Stan and the kids. If he did, he would have-”

“Come to rub it in your face? You know me too well!”

Ford started, immediately scrambling up as Bill appeared in front of him in a flash of lightning that momentarily blinded him.

“You didn’t.” _He’s toying with me._

“I’d think you’d have learned to stop underestimating me, Sixer! I can’t let anything get in my way, can I?” He tugged off his hat and rummaged around in it for a few heart-stopping moments before tugging out a dripping, writhing, moaning mash of limbs and groans and shrieks. Bill let it slip from his fingers and hit the floor in front of Ford with a SPLAT.

He recognized the brown curly hair half-sunk into the thing, as well as the glasses.

Ford swallowed. “You’re... you’re messing with me. Trying to make me weak.”

“Aw, don’t be so glum.” Bill grabbed Ford’s chin and forced him to look up, his own reflection staring back from Bill’s one eye. “They were just holding you back. Suffocating, didn’t you say?”

“That- I didn’t- I won’t believe you.” Ford hoped to whatever god existed that he sounded more determined then he was. The mutated thing groaned, and it sounded like his name.

“Well, you wouldn’t be my Fordsy if you weren’t stubborn.” Bill’s fingers sunk into Ford’s skin, claws piercing flesh and drawing blood. “But sooner or later, you’ll see I’m right! It’s only me and you. Who’s going to save you now?”


	3. New Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford starts wondering if he's getting used to this. Bill does something new. (This one's smutty.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sorta non-con, so if that isn't your thing, this chapter isn't your thing. I was sort of stuck in writer's block and this helped to dig out of it, so there's that at least. Enjoy.

Ford hated every second of this.

Hated the way the penthouse smelled like copper and rot and pastry at the same time, hated how Bill had turned all his clothes into a facsimile of his own form, hated how the tattoo of his former muse on his lower back burned all the time now.

He hated how it was warm, how the music that was just half a note off from the player piano had sunk into his head.  Hated how Bill had started leaving just enough food so he wasn't constantly starving.

...Hated how he was starting to not mind the wriggling couch, the thudding bass from the constant party downstairs, the food in bowls.

Half a lifetime of being on the run meant his body craved any material comforts it could get, and his mind was only so strong.

"And how's my favorite human?" Bill had come through the door this time. That was odd, usually he just teleported in.

"I'm fine." Ford didn't look up from the apple he was gnawing on.

"Aw, fine's no fun. How about wonderful or fantastic?" Bill lifted Ford up with ease, tickling under his chin. Ford just stared up at him. "We're gonna go global soon- this town isn't big enough for us, after all!"

"Bill, what do you expect me to say?" Ford raised his face in defiance, eyes meeting Bill's single one. "I hate this, I hate you, and it's awful you want to spread this madness to the rest of the world. But you expected me to say that. If I say anything else, I've broken, but if I don't, then you'll have known what I'll do."

Bill suddenly laughed. "See, that's what I like about you now, Fordsy. You're starting to see yourself as one of the pieces." He snapped his fingers, shrinking Ford down to the size of a doll, and settled him in his palm. "I could get a hundred humans in here, and none of them would realize that. They'd either fight back until they die, or they'd curl up and be boring. You? You know that you're going to break, and you're barely bothering stopping it!" He ran his thumb through Ford's hair.

Ford sat up, hands resting on Bill's palm. It wasn't soft, or hard, or anything, really- like touching cotton candy that was somehow solid and not at the same time.

"Would that make me more or less interesting? You seemed to enjoy toying with me when I worshipped you, but you've also enjoyed me fighting back. What happens when I do neither?"

"Then I find something new to enjoy~" Bill practically purred, tossing Ford up into the air (and getting a small yelp from him) before returning him, still floating, to his normal size. "I always did like your face when you blushed."

Ford quirked up an eyebrow, until the blue magic from his ankle chain wound up his leg, touching somewhere he  _definitely_ didn't want to be touched.

"Bill!"

"What? You said it yourself." Bill snickered. "I need to find something else to enjoy about you. And you’re better when you’re squirming."

Ford's trench coat, checkered yellow and black, began to unwind, the thread piling unto the floor and leaving Ford feeling exposed.

"I didn't mean-" Ford tried to force down a flush, hands flying down to cover his crotch, but it was no use. Bill winked, and a wave of energy surrounded Ford, tugging up his sweater and heating up his cock. "Bill, I swear to god-"

"I’m your only god, Stanford." Bill flicked a hand up and the sweater completely disappeared. "Now, beg for it, Sixer."

"Never." Ford took a deep breath. "If you wanted me to hate you again, this is working."

"I admit it is more fun." Bill flew closer, and the aura around Ford swelled, perspiration slithering into the small his back as his body heated up. "What's the fun of a pet that won't dance for you?"

Ford wriggled in Bill's magic grasp, but only simulated himself more, droplets of sweat now dripping down his forehead. "I'd rather... not."

"You'll change your mind." Bill teased his fingers down Ford's pants, claws raking lines of blood that made Ford moan. "See, you like it already!"

"F-fuck you."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Bill's hand snaked to touch Ford's dick, squeezing just enough to get a sputtered gasp out of the old man.

"Not in that- hnnn- B-Bill..."

"Ah, that's it. Back to my name." Bill used his free hand to slide around Ford's stomach and stroke the image of himself, creating duel fiery sensations that was wrecking havoc on Ford's body. Fuck, he hadn't had this in god knews how long, hadn't allowed himself-

Bill suddenly clenched his fist and Ford shrieked, pain mingling with pleasure as blood vessels burst and he came into his pants and all over Bill's hand.

He panted, and Bill lit his own hand on fire, burning away the cum, but he left just enough of the now-boiling-hot liquid to trace a single soaked finger down Ford's cheek. Even oversimulated as he was, Ford winced away as it seared into soft flesh, sure to leave a mark.

"To answer your question, IQ, if something is boring to me, I either get rid of it, or I find some way to make it entertaining."

He let Ford drop unto the couch and disappeared with a flash, but not before poking Ford's nose one last time.

Ford stared at the stain on the front of his pants and felt his stomach drop.

He wasn't sure which was worse, that it had happened, or that he'd almost liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, let's do this. Reviews are awesome!
> 
> If you have any ideas/requests for this au, please drop them on me, because I only have a few ideas, but I really like the au itself. (Sexual stuff is okay, as long as it's not just pwp.)


End file.
